


Broken Girls

by eggosandxmen



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, I mean lots, Lots of Angst, poor babies, tw: mentions of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Jean and Laura deal with their lives. Angst.





	Broken Girls

They are child soldiers, mutant leaders, children, children, they are children, we are children, Jean thinks, and this is not how children live their lives. They don’t wake up every night screaming, they don’t watch their parent figures die, die, _diediedie._

And Jeannie, Jeannie and her boys are messes, they are ticking time bombs, they are fireballs sent from the stars and doomed to explode. They are young and terrified and broken.

And then there’s Laura, there’s Laura who still can’t bring herself to call herself a person, who cannot abide being touched, who’s a bomb ticktickticking until she explodes, and she does explode, and it’s terrible and beautiful all at once. Little girl, property of the state, samurai sword, bent but not broken, _broken broken broken-_

Broken.

That’s the word of the week, Jean thinks. Broken toys. _Bend the bones until they break._

Bent to other’s wills _(the sound of a dying mother, the scream of a deadly girl, hurthurthuthurt)-_

Given to others in hope to be better (just one more test, Jeannie, just one more test)-

Given, stolen, taken. 

They are not their own anymore, Jean thinks, and she holds the woman (the woman-you-are-a-woman-you-are-not-a-thing-Laura) that she loves the most as she screams.

Burning, she thinks. Burning, broken girls.


End file.
